<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by FanFicsFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261272">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun'>FanFicsFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Secret Santa, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's first time having sex was horrible, so ever since, she's been burying herself in her work and books. She has a crush on Loki, but is convinced he isn't interested. Until a fall and a med bay visit change everything, and a certain God of Mischief shows her that sex can be amazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tower’s library is quiet, which is no surprise. With the increase of technology, not many people bother with real books now, but you’ll always love them. Sure, eBooks and online apps have their uses, yet there’s nothing like holding a solid book, feeling the story between your hands as you’re transported to another world. That’s why you love the library, surrounded by all these stories, the worlds you can get lost in just waiting to be opened and explored.</p><p>This is your favourite place in the entire tower. Sitting on this couch, the crackling fireplace to your left, hot chocolate on the coffee table and book in your hand. This is your definition of paradise. Plus, you’re a loner and prefer fictional characters over real people, especially the loud, boisterous heroes you work with. The only one who you can actually stand out of all of them is Loki because, like you, he loves to read. He often joins you in the library and you enjoy each other’s company as you both read quietly.</p><p>Movement catches your eye and you glance up, seeing the god himself walk towards you. His footsteps don’t make a noise on the carpet as he lays casually on the couch opposite you, head on a couple pillows, ankles crossed and starts reading his own book. All that’s heard is the light ambience of the crackling fire, otherwise it’s comfortable silence.</p><p>You re-adjust your reading glasses then peek over the top of your book to study him. You can’t help but admire the God of Mischief. His raven hair is perfect, his pale skin is flawless, his emerald eyes are hypnotisingly beautiful, and his voice – oh how you can listen to him speak all day and never get tired of it. Is it obvious you have a crush on him yet?</p><p>You’ve been trying to work up the courage to actually speak with the guy, but considering social interaction isn’t a strong suit, you’ve opted to stick with admiring from afar. Especially those hands that are works of art, and how those fingers slide through the pages of his book. There are some other places you’d like his fingers to slide, but alas, they will remain fantasies, secured in the privacy of your own mind. You’ve only had sex once and…well, it wasn’t that great. You doubt he’d be interested in someone who doesn’t know much about what they’re doing.</p><p>“So, y/n, are you going to the Secret Santa exchange tomorrow night?”</p><p>Loki’s voice snaps you out of your head and you lower your book to meet his gaze. He’s even sexier with the glow of the fire causing a golden aura around him. Crap, he asked a question.</p><p>“Oh, um, I don’t know. I’m not all that bothered with parties. They’re too loud. I prefer it here. It’s not like I’ll be missed,” you shrug, smiling awkwardly.</p><p>“What about the presents exchange?”</p><p>“I’ll give the present I got for someone to them before the party.”</p><p>“And yours?”</p><p>“They can leave mine in my room. It’s probably just a generic bookish thing as usual.”</p><p>He’s silent for a moment, studying you curiously. You’ve never been analysed this closely by him, or anyone, really. People usually just skim over you, acknowledge you exist and that’s it. Sometimes you don’t even get that. Honestly, you feel invisible most of the time, and you’re not even disappointed. Invisibility would be such a cool power to have. Don’t want to converse? Easy, disappear before their very eyes.</p><p>“You never seem to go home for holidays,” he prompts carefully.</p><p>Your breath hitches. He’s noticed? Since when does Loki pay attention to anything you do? And why is he suddenly interested in you not having a life outside of the compound? Ok, he didn’t technically say that, but he may as well have.</p><p>“This is my home,” you reply vaguely, hoping he won’t ask any further questions. You’re not prepared to unload your family trauma onto him, and you doubt he’d care in the slightest.</p><p>“Do you have any hobbies outside of books?”</p><p>You think deeply, though shake your head. “Not really.” You frown and analyse him for a moment. His expression is blank, giving nothing away. “What’s with 20 questions all of a sudden?”</p><p>He shrugs lazily and looks back down at his book. “Just curious.”</p><p>You raise a questioning eyebrow. “Do you have any other hobbies?</p><p>He smiles and turns a page. “Mysteries. There’s something about trying to solve them that intrigues me. I love the challenging ones most of all. Those that keep me guessing.”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything else, and neither do you. Instead, you pick up your steaming hot chocolate and sip quietly before continuing your story about magical lands. However, no matter how engaging the characters and world is, Loki’s words play over in your head until you eventually part ways for the evening.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>It’s five days before Christmas, and everyone’s at the Secret Santa party to exchange their gifts before those with family leave for a couple of weeks. You’d given Clint his earlier, telling him you’ll skip the party and go to the library, that whoever had you can either find you there or leave the present in your room.</p><p>As you walk the aisles in search for another world to escape into, you step back and scan the top shelf. One gets your attention and you smile. It looks old and interesting, so there must be something good on those pages. You look down the row and see the ladder, so you hurry over and pull it across. It jams before it gets close enough, so you climb to the top and reach for the book. You’re not quite there though. You’ve always been terrified of heights, so this isn’t doing anything great for your stomach or head.</p><p>Your fingers graze the edge of the spine, and you stretch as far as you can though still can’t reach it. With a sigh of frustration, you glance around but can’t see anything of use. However, you notice there’s a small amount of room on the shelves. Ok, so it isn’t the best idea, but that book looks like an epic adventure and your curiosity is too piqued to ignore. You cautiously step onto the small part of visible shelf and reach across, your other fingers stretching from the ladder you’re trying to remain gripping for balance. You carefully skim further until your hand grasps the book.</p><p>Then you lose balance. The ladder slips from your grip as your foot twists, a scream flying from your mouth and you painfully hit the floor. Everything goes black.</p><p>You’re not sure what happened, but next thing you’re aware of is Loki kneeling at your side, his expression contorted in worry. He seems to be saying something but you can’t hear him. Shame, you love his voice. Wait, why are you on the floor? Where are you?</p><p>You attempt to shift but Loki’s hands are on your shoulders gently holding you in place, his voice finally reaching your ears.</p><p>“Don’t try and move, y/n. FRIDAY says you have a slight concussion, a fractured wrist and a few bruised ribs. I need to take you to the med bay.”</p><p>That’s when the pain sets in. Your whole body is stiff and sore, and you can’t figure out where the pain starts and where it ends. You moan in discomfort and raise your injured arm to your chest.</p><p>“Are you ok with me carrying you?” he asks, a hand landing on your hip, and though his voice is gentle, it’s tinged with urgency.</p><p>“It hurts,” you whimper, curling onto your side closest to him. You regret it immediately when pain shoots through your side, causing a sharp gasp to fall from your mouth, your eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>“Y/n, darling, look at me.”</p><p>His fingers brush through your hair, carefully pushing it back so he doesn’t hurt your head any further. He’s being so tender that you find yourself sniffling and opening your teary eyes to meet his gaze. His face is filled with concern as he studies you.</p><p>“Can you move?”</p><p>“I-I don’t…I can’t. It hurts too much,” you sob.</p><p>He gently wipes a tear from your cheek and bends down, holding your gaze for any sign of discomfort. You’re unsure what’s going on or what you’re feeling, but he’s so close. His heat envelopes you, his soft caresses soothing as his lips capture yours, and you moan into his mouth, loving his minty taste. At the sensation of being surrounded by him, your mind goes blank, and you relax into his embrace. All that remains is Loki’s mouth gliding over yours, his feather-light touch moving up and down your injured arm, side then over your head, the pain gradually ebbing.</p><p>Wow, kissing the God of Mischief is something you never thought you’d do, yet here you are. It’s far better than any fantasy you could ever conjure up, and you have one heck of an imagination. It’s electric. His tongue slides into your mouth, exploring and tasting, and you do the same. You’ve no idea what you’re doing, but you follow his lead and hope you’re doing something right. Now you’re cursing your lack of experience. </p><p>When he pulls away, it’s far too soon. He smiles down at you and tenderly traces your temple and cheek.</p><p>“Excuse me, Loki, we need to check her now.”</p><p>A strange woman’s voice breaks through the spell and Loki reluctantly looks up then steps back. You frown in confusion and realise you’re in the med bay in a medical bed as nurses’ bustle around you. He must have teleported you here without you noticing.</p><p>Loki doesn’t go far as you’re treated. He sits on the couch by the window out of the way, his expression a constant shade of worry. You’ve never seen him like this before. He’s always so dis-connected and uninterested when it comes to everyone. This is a whole new side of him.</p><p>You’re told to stay in the med bay for the next 24 hours so they can keep an eye on you since you have a concussion. You’ll also have four appointments over the next two weeks in the regeneration pod to assist your body’s natural healing, so hopefully you’ll be fully healed by the final appointment.</p><p>Once alone, Loki finally stands up and walks towards you, his demeanour hesitant and wary. “Are you ok? Do you need anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m alright, thank you. Sorry I caused so much trouble,” you murmur, glancing down at your bandaged dominant wrist.</p><p>“You’re no trouble, y/n. I’m just glad you’re ok. When I got to the library and heard you scream, then to see you lying there unmoving…I’d never been so terrified for someone in my life.”</p><p>You glance up at his soft voice, the words shocking you. “You were that worried about me?”</p><p>He smiles and quirks an eyebrow. “You seem surprised.”</p><p>“I-I am. I didn’t think you ever gave me a second thought.”</p><p>“I give you more than a second thought,” he confesses softly. “You intrigue me.”</p><p>Your eyes widen, your mind a complete blank. You intrigue him? “I’m nothing special,” you mutter awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh, but you are, y/n. Or did that kiss not have the same effect on you as it did me?”</p><p>Despite the gentle words, there’s a level of fear behind them, as though he’s afraid he did something wrong.</p><p>“No, it definitely had an effect,” you whisper nervously with a shaky smile. The sensation of his lips on yours will forever be engrained in your memory. “Why did you kiss me, though?” you venture hesitantly, slowly meeting his gaze.</p><p>“You were in pain and nothing I said was distracting you. I’d read kissing someone can stop them thinking and helps alleviate anxiety so I thought I’d give it a go. When you responded and kissed me back, I simply didn’t want to stop. I’m sorry if I crossed a line. I couldn’t bare seeing you in pain, so I used magic to numb your wrist and ribs while I teleported you here.”</p><p>“You didn’t cross a line,” you say with a soft smile. “Thank you for helping me, but you don’t need to stay. I’ll be ok now.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I’ve nothing better to do anyway since my reading companion is cooped up in a medical room. Besides, I still have to give you your present.”</p><p>“My what?” you stutter, frowning in confusion.</p><p>He smirks and holds his palm up in front of him. A pale green glow appears, and when it vanishes, a neatly wrapped present lay in his hand. He places it on the bedside table then helps you sit up, adjusting the pillows so you’re comfortable. The numbing spell must still be working because you don’t feel any pain. Once comfortable, he puts the present on your lap. You hesitate then use your good hand to carefully unstick the paper. As you start moving the corner down, revealing some of the dark hard cover, you pause. The patterns around the edges…the binding…it can’t be.</p><p>You slowly keep unwrapping, and the more you reveal, the faster your heart pounds in your chest. Surely, he didn’t…</p><p>You pull the paper down, and yes, it’s the final book for your collection, and underneath the title is Volume III. You place your hand on the cover and can basically hear the whisperings of the stories on the pages.</p><p>“Loki…how?” you breathe, dragging your eyes away from the beautiful cover to meet his gaze.</p><p>He shrugs casually and sits on the chair next to the bed. “I saw you looking it up one day so I did my own research on it. The second it became available, I got it for you then…well, I may or may not have rigged the Secret Santa so I chose you.”</p><p>Tears blur your vision, your heart fluttering. “No one’s ever gotten me anything so special before. I mean, this is rare and expensive. At least let me pay you back.”</p><p>He smiles and shakes his head. “Don’t insult me, y/n. Seeing you smile is worth all the money in the world.”</p><p>And that does it. You can’t hold back the tears no matter how hard you try. They stream down your face and you use your good hand to wipe them away. Loki hands you a couple of tissues which you take with a quiet ‘thank you’.</p><p>Once somewhat decent, you turn your head to face him and notice he’s watching you with the softest expression. A single more tear escapes and slides down your cheek, and he raises his hand and uses his thumb to tenderly brush it away, his gaze never leaving yours.</p><p>“Y/n, may I kiss you again?”</p><p>Your heart skips a beat and you smile. You thought the earlier one was it, a simple distraction, but he may have other ideas. Oh, you hope he does. If there’s anyone that you’d consider being intimate with, it’s Loki.</p><p>Your voice is barely a murmur as you reply, “I’d like that.”</p><p>He stands and bends down over you, his lips taking yours in a slow, teasing kiss. You let yourself enjoy it, leaning close, and he swallows your moan. Soon, your lack of knowledge plays over in your mind. What if you’re not a good kisser? What if he knows you don’t know what you’re doing? What if he doesn’t like it? What if-</p><p>He pulls away and studies you with a slight frown of confusion. “Y/n, are you ok? I can tell you’re distracted.”</p><p>Your cheeks burn in embarrassment and you bite your bottom lip nervously. He gently places his thumb on your chin and urges you to release your lip, which you do.</p><p>“Why do you kiss me like that?” you ask softly, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” he ventures with a smile. “I like you. More than I’ve ever liked another person. There’s a reason I spend more time with you than anyone else, even if all we do is read books in silence. I wanted to speak with you on many occasions to try and break the ice, but you always looked so peaceful and content while reading and I couldn’t bring myself to distract you. And truthfully the thought of you rejecting me was too painful. So, I admired you from a distance.”</p><p>You raise your good hand and gently caress his cheek. “I was admiring you from a distance as well,” you confess softly, dropping your hand. “I didn’t think you’d want someone like me.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“Well…you’re, I mean, you’re powerful and strong and…” You nervously look down at your hands resting on your lap, heart beating ferociously at what you’re about to tell him. “…sexy, and I’m…well, I mean, I don’t exactly…I’m not…”</p><p>“Y/n, it’s ok, darling. I know.”</p><p>Your eyes widen as they meet his. “You know what?”</p><p>“When we were kissing earlier and I teleported us here, your mind was open to me. I heard your fears about not being experienced. May ask if you’ve made love before?”</p><p>A blush creeps across your face, and you nod. “Once, when I was 18. It wasn’t…I was pressured, and I didn’t really, well, he wasn’t…”</p><p>“He didn’t respect you?” he asked, his voice darkening with a hint of venom.</p><p>“Not really, um, no, he didn’t.”</p><p>He shook his head and sat down then took your hand gently in his. “Pressured is a level of force, and that never should have happened. No one should be pressured into anything. With me, there’s no rush. You can set the pace that you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>It feels like a massive weight lifts from your shoulders. As far as you know, no one’s aware of your lack of sex life. You never make a big deal about the whole intimacy thing since your first time was horrible. You kinda feel like the whole act is overrated. Instead, you focus on work and books, living vicariously through characters and reading how amazing their sex lives are, but that’s fantasy. Real life is nothing like that.</p><p>At your uncertainty, he smiles and tenderly brushes a lock of hair behind your ear then strokes your cheek with his thumb. “Sex is meant to be fun for both parties, love. I can show you that when you are ready.”</p><p>You relax into his caress and drown in those hypnotising eyes. He’s so tender with you right now; so open and loving. You’ve never felt this safe and cared for by anyone.</p><p>You and Loki spend some time talking and getting to know each other. You lose track of time getting lost in your own world. You’re not sure when it happens, but your eyes slowly start to drift close. Next thing you’re aware of is a soft kiss on your forehead with the quiet words of ‘sleep well, my love’ as you fall into a deep sleep.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Since you don’t have family to spend the holidays with and Loki doesn’t fancy going to New Asgard with Thor, you both spend time together while the compound is mostly empty. If emergencies happen over the holidays, the Avengers become available, but that rarely happens so you both relish in the alone time as much as possible before everyone returns. You talk, laugh and learn about each other. You’re just happy to be getting close to Loki. He’s funny, caring, and looks after you while you’re still healing. Plus, you chuckled while he gave you a lecture on climbing the bookshelf like you did, and after promising never to do anything so reckless again, he quirked an amused eyebrow and kissed you deeply.</p><p>Well, if that’s the punishment for recklessly endangering your own life, perhaps you should think of other ways to get in trouble by him.</p><p>He doesn’t let you do anything that may cause you harm. He’s so protective, and even though the independent part of you wants to do things yourself, you can’t deny the fact that you like having him help you so much, especially while you need to be careful with your dominant wrist.</p><p>Christmas and New Years come and go, and by the end of the first week in January, you’re given the all-clear by the doctors. And it feels amazing to be able to move properly again.</p><p>Loki appears in a pale green glow with two cups of steaming herbal teas. He places yours next to you on the bedside table then walks around and puts his on the other one then sits next to you, his back leaning against the headboard like yours.</p><p>Your heartrate increases as the words you want to say get stuck in your throat. You’d like to try some kind of intimacy with him, but you’re not sure how to approach the subject. Your make-out sessions get fairly heated, to the point where you feel his impressive bulge press against you, but he always manages to hold back and refrain from touching any area of your body aside from your back, waist, hips and arms. He hasn’t even bought the topic of sex up again since you first spoke about it in the med bay. When he said it was up to you, he really meant it.</p><p>Well, now you’re ready to at least try something, and the words won’t come out. You’re way too nervous, yet you know it’s what you want; what you’re ready for.</p><p>“I can tell something is on your mind,” he says, breaking the silence and glancing at you.</p><p>Eyes wide with nerves, you meet him gaze. Just do it. Say the words. Come on, y/n, you can. Say it. Say it. Say it. “Can we try something new?” you blurt out, voice shaking.</p><p>His eyebrows rise in surprise, though he remains calm and curious. “New in what way?”</p><p>“Um, well, I don’t know about going all the way yet, but I was wondering if we could do…I don’t know…something?”</p><p>He studies you for a moment then smiles and nods. “Light touching?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, maybe, I guess.”</p><p>“You seem rather nervous. Are you sure you’re comfortable with it? I don’t want you to feel pressured.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I just…I’m not used to talking about this sort of…thing, or acting on it, for that matter,” you stutter, biting your bottom lip which draws his attention.</p><p>He leans close and reaches over, his hand resting on your cheek, fingers around the side of your neck then meets your gaze. “If it gets too much or you wish to stop, just say so.”</p><p>At your understanding nod, he kisses you deeply. He moves his hand to your waist and gently lays you on your back. His subtle peppermint scent envelopes you, teasing your senses in the most delicious way. His hand remains still for a minute, slowly moving back and forth over your side until it gradually finds its way to your lower abdomen.</p><p>Your heart picks up speed in anticipation, having no clue what he was doing or how to respond. You’re not even sure what you’re supposed to do with your hands, so you’re keeping them in place on his biceps. Perhaps you should have done research, at least learn something so you’re not clueless when the time came.</p><p>He pulls away and meets your gaze. “Your mind is racing. Kissing is meant to be enjoyable, not anxiety-inducing. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I, um…I don’t know what to do with my hands.”</p><p>He smiles and brushes some of your hair behind your ear, his expression loving and patient. “Touch me anywhere you like.”</p><p>Your cheeks burn at the prospect of touching him. I mean, you want to, you really do, but…can you?</p><p>“Relax, love,” he coos gently and plants a soft kiss on your lips. “Do what feels natural in the moment. I’m not opposed to having you touch me. I will, however, continue asking you if what I am doing is comfortable for you. Is that ok?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>He smiles and lightly caresses your cheek with the back of his fingers then moves them down your neck and pauses at your collarbone, meeting your gaze. “Further?”</p><p>You nod in consent, and he descends, his fingers grazing over your clothed breast. He smiles and cups it gently, his thumb moving over your nipple, making you shudder, a breathy sigh escaping your parted lips.</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>You nod again and he leans down, taking your mouth in a tender kiss while his hand continues to gently fondle your breast.</p><p>You lose yourself in the sensations this man is causing within you. Your opposite knee raises, your hips automatically shifting towards him. Your hands move from his arms down his chest and sides then around his back. Heat pools in your stomach, and you clench in need. You arch into him as a silent indication you want more.</p><p>He pulls back and meets your gaze again, his own dark with rising desire. “Still ok?”</p><p>“Y-yes. I want…” You blush again, your voice shaking with nerves and insecurity at the prospect of this actually happening.</p><p>“You want what, love?”</p><p>“More. Please, Loki, give me more?”</p><p>“You want to feel me touching your naked breast?”</p><p>Your eyes widen and you nod.</p><p>He analyses you carefully then sits up, silently gesturing you to do the same. He removes your shirt and tosses it aside, followed by your bra, all the while watching you for any discomfort. His heated gaze lands on your chest that’s heaving up and down with your rapid heartrate, your nipples hard at his unwavering attention. He leans in and starts to urge you to lay down again, but you place your hands on his chest, and he stops immediately.</p><p>“Everything ok?”</p><p>“Yes, um…can I remove your shirt?”</p><p>He relaxes and breathes a sigh of relief then nods. Hands trembling, you grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it up and over his head, and it joins yours on the floor. Your eyes roam his bare chest and you lick your lips. Your fingers twitch, wanting to explore his body.</p><p>“It’s ok,” he says thickly, gently taking your hand and raising it to his chest. “Do what’s comfortable.”</p><p>Your cheeks are burning, this time in desire as your fingers move over his heated skin. He’s perfect in every way.</p><p>You glance up, seeing his darkened gaze watching your expression. He gently urges you to lay down and you do, his hand moving up your stomach to your breast, his thumb flicking across your hardened nipple.</p><p>He stays hovering above you, not quite close enough for you to feel anything other than his rising heat enveloping you. Your eyes travel down, and you see a very prominent bulge in his jeans. You want to know what’s beneath that barrier.</p><p>His mouth descends on your neck, finding your sweet spot and you gasp as pleasure shoots through you. It’s such a foreign feeling, as though you have no control over your body’s reactions or cravings. You want him; need him in ways you never thought you’d need anyone. He plants heated kisses down to your collarbone then further, twirling his tongue around your nipple and taking it into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh god, Loki.”</p><p>Your voice is barely a breathy whisper. You’re not even sure if the words made it out of your mouth, but you assume they did because he hums against your flushed skin, continuing his teasing while his hand pays attention to the other breast. Your hands trail up, touching as much of his bare skin as possible, then moves down to the hem of his jeans. You want every part him. All nerves and insecurities vanish at the prospect of getting lost in him.</p><p>“Loki…”</p><p>He raises his head to look at you, his expression dark with desire as he studies you. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Y-yes. I want more. I don’t want you to stop.” To emphasise your point, you raise your hips, your clothed core rubbing against his bulge.</p><p>He closes his eyes and moans at the sensation then meets your gaze and smiles. “If that is what you wish, love.”</p><p>He stands and watches you intently as he removes his lower barriers, and you stare in awe. This is happening, with Loki. You lick your lips and bite your bottom one as his jeans are discarded. When his briefs follow suit, your eyes widen at the sight of him. You could feel his size was impressive, but to see it is different. His eyes never leave yours as he reaches down to remove your jeans and underwear, as though he’s making sure you’re ok with every move he makes.</p><p>Once you’re both naked, he lays next to you, his hand going to the side of your face, his thumb tenderly caressing your cheek. “Let me know if you need to stop at any time.”</p><p>You nod in understanding and he lowers his head, capturing your mouth in his. Every stroke of his tongue, every part of your skin that he traces with his fingers, the areas your bodies are touching, sends a wave of heat surging through you.</p><p>His cups your breast, his thumb circling your nipple then descends further down your stomach until it reaches your throbbing core. You’ve been aroused reading certain books before, but never to this extent. You were hardly turned on during your first time which hadn’t helped. What is he doing to you?</p><p>He plants kisses down to your breast while his fingers delve between your folds, fingers grazing your clit. You moan and thrust your hips into his hand, begging for more. You’re at the mercy of his talented mouth and hands. All that exists right now is you and him, in your own bubble of ecstasy, and you’ll gladly get lost with him.</p><p>His fingers tease your entrance and flashes go through your mind of the first time, that guy’s digits roughly pushing in with lube, and you flinch.</p><p>He freezes and rises above you, his gaze turning concerned. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Memories…”</p><p>Understanding crosses his expression and he removes his hand, using it to balance as he tenderly brushes your hair back with the other one. “I will never hurt you, my love. Not intentionally. I’ve ensured you are turned on before doing this, so you should only feel pleasure. But if you are not ready, or wish to stop, we can. It’s up to you.”</p><p>You relax under his gentle caress, his voice and words putting you at ease. “It’s ok, I want this.”</p><p>He analyses you carefully then returns his hand to your core, stroking a few times then teases your entrance again. He watches your reactions intently as he slowly pushes a finger inside. He’s right, there’s no pain. It slides in with ease then pauses, letting you adjust.</p><p>“Ok?”</p><p>You nod and he lowers, kissing you deeply as he pumps gently a few times before adding a second finger. This feels amazing. His tongue dancing with yours, his fingers like magic inside of you. They curl, hitting a certain spot and you moan, raising your hips, craving more. He does this repeatedly, his thumb moving to your clit as his mouth moves down to your nipple. It’s overwhelming. The pleasure courses through you, wave after wave. A knot tightens in your stomach, and your nails dig into his arms, whimpers and breathy words escaping your mouth as you squirm beneath him.</p><p>“Loki…I…”</p><p>His hand continues working as he rises to look at you, and you barely see him through hooded eyes. “It’s ok, darling. Let go. Let the pleasure wash over you. I’m right here.”</p><p>So you do. Your back arches, your body flushing as stars fill your vision, the orgasm sending you into a state of exhilarating ecstasy, Loki’s name leaving your lips between moans.<br/>
His fingers gently ride you through until he removes them. When you float down from your high, you look at him next to you and notice he’s watching you with a soft smile.</p><p>“Are you still ok?”</p><p>You smile and nod, your voice a whisper. “More than ok.”	</p><p>“Would you like to take the next step?”</p><p>A sliver of fear goes through you at the thought. Loki’s big, and the last time it hurt and the guy was average size. But Loki proved that this is meant to be pleasurable, so maybe the next part with him will be as well.</p><p>He gently traces your bicep with his fingers, watching your expressions carefully. “It’s ok if you’re nervous. I’ll take it slow. There may be slight discomfort and some pressure at first penetration, but you are highly aroused so there should be no pain. If there is, it shouldn’t last long, and I’ll give you time to adjust. You’re in control here, y/n. I promise. One word, and we stop, no question. Ok?”</p><p>“I trust you, Loki,” you say quietly, heart pounding wildly.</p><p>He shifts to lay over you, aligning his hips with yours and positions his member at your entrance. “Try and relax for me, love,” he coos, his hypnotising voice playing with your senses.</p><p>He kisses you deeply as the head pushes in. You grip his biceps tightly and moan into his mouth as he stretches you. He goes slow, allowing you to adjust to every inch. There’s pressure and a slight sting, making you flinch.</p><p>He stills and pulls away, searching your face. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Stings a little.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, darling. You are very tight.”</p><p>At his strained voice, you focus your vision and see him struggling. “This is hard for you? Holding back?”</p><p>He smiles, though somewhat forced. “Just a little, but it’s ok. I want you to be comfortable.”</p><p>“Don’t stop,” you find yourself saying.</p><p>“Y/n…”</p><p>“Please,” you breathe. “I want to feel all of you.”</p><p>He groans and drops his face into the pillow next to your head, gathering his composure. Then he rises and holds your gaze as he continues pushing in slowly. The sting ebbs, the pressure remaining. When he’s buried to the hilt, you both release satisfied moans, smiles playing around your mouths. You circle your hips, grinding against him as an indication for him to move. He reads you and withdraws then enters again, keeping a slow pace for you to adjust, all the while watching you carefully.</p><p>Soon, the pressure vanishes and all that’s left is the incredible feeling of Loki filling you. Each controlled stroke sends a jolt of pleasure through you as he hits a sweet spot. You grip his arms and meet his gaze, sure that your own is reflecting the desire in his.</p><p>“Faster, Loki, it’s ok,” you breathe.</p><p>He hesitates for moment then increases the speed. You both close your eyes and get swept away in the sensation of being one, of moving in synch with each other.</p><p>He murmurs sweet nothings in your ear about how incredible you feel, and how beautiful you are. The knot in your stomach tightens painfully and you clench around him, eliciting a groan from him and his thrusts increase. You feel another wave of overwhelming pleasure, but this time it’s more powerful. You’re not sure if you can handle it.</p><p>“Don’t fight it, love. Let it take you,” he grunts, his thrusts getting sloppy. “Fuck, I’m close. Come with me.”</p><p>That’s all it takes. His gruff voice sends you over the edge, and you feel his warm seed fill you, coating your inner walls. Stars fill your vision as the powerful orgasm sweeps you away.</p><p>You’re barely aware of him withdrawing, leaving you with a sense of emptiness. When you open your eyes, you see him with a warm washcloth between your legs, cleaning you. You’re so tired and content, completely blissed out that you ignore the embarrassment that makes you want to hide.</p><p>He lays down at your side and gently pulls you into his arms, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. “Goodnight, darling. I love you.”</p><p>You hum and curl into him, your hands spreading across his chest, your ear over his heart. “I love you too, Loki.”</p><p>And on those whispered words, you drift off into a sound sleep, your once-hot teas completely forgotten on the bedside tables.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>